1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of electromagnetic rotating armature relays utilizing two single coil bodies disposed axially, the coil bodies being positioned on the base by means of seating surfaces, the armature being combined with a bearing element which extends between the base of the relay and a sole plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
This improvement is particularly directed to the type of structure described in German Application No. P 32 25 830.5. This published application describes a relay which has a coil member having a center flange located between two axially offset windings. In the vicinity of the center flange, there is a rod-shaped rotating armature which is axially mounted within the coil member by means of a bearing element. Extensions on the bearing element project radially from the coil member through lateral openings of the center flange to actuate rigidly coupled contact springs.
This relay structure with its rotating armature system is very beneficial magnetically. The center contact springs are directly coupled to the armature so the structure is well suited for a relay having four changeover contacts. With a one-piece coil body as disclosed in the aforementioned German application, however, it is relatively difficult to introduce the separately fabricated bearing element into the center flange and to connect it to the armature and to the contact springs as required. Tolerances which exist require a substantial adjustment, not only increasing the manufacturing time and cost but also deteriorating the quality of the relay.